Effective and cost-efficient communications with people can be challenging because of the busy schedules that people maintain. For example, when making a sales call about a product, sales representatives are frequently unable to get their marketing message to the customer because of the customer's busy schedule and because some customers refuse to meet in-person with a sales representative.